transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Megatron (Genesis)
Megatron (メガトロン, Megatoron) is, in many ways, a fallen hero. Back when he was originally Megatronus, he was a gladiator who fought in the Kaon arena along side with a partner named Ultra Prime. He sees himself as a freedom fighter, leading the Decepticons of returing the great golry, empire and era that their ancestors have created during the old days of Cybertron before it was all shattered thier enimies and his ancestor was defeated and killed at the hands of his greatest rival. Megatron demands loyalty from the Decepticons, loyalty he gains by his awe-inspiring power. With the combined threat of a sharp mind, his fusion cannon, a pair of deadly swords and simple brute strength, there aren't many who'd dare cross him. Still, he has no problem manhandling troops as a gentle reminder. But absolute power corrupts absolutely, and Megatron's Decepticon revolution, like many such movements, ended up becoming a whole new tyranny. Powerful, charismatic, violent, and full of rage for any who would stand in the way of his ambition and drive, and will never forgive the Autobots or Cybertron for "betraying" him, telling lies about his ancestor and his death. The damages he suffered and former power was only a minor setback for him, as Megatron proved a master of being way more cold, calculating, and manipulating than the original Megatron. He effortlessly duped Isaac Sumdac into helping him—and once Megatron was restored to full power, he turned the tables on his old captor. He transforms into a Cybertronian Fusion Jet Fighter and later a tiltrotor gunship similar to a V-22 Osprey. He is extremely intolerant of treachery and deals with said treacherous bots with a vicious and violent no-nonsense efficiency, unlike other Decepticon leaders. He is also a shrewd strategist who effortlessly wraps others around his fingers. Appearance :Voice actor: Corey Burton (English), Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (Japanese) Megatron's pre-Earth head has a rather pointed resemblance to the somewhat early head of Michael Bay's 2007 Transformers movie's Megatron, which went unused in the actual movie. Later his head was remodeled into the version that is somewhat based on the G1 Megatron's head. Like other Autobots and Decepticons of the future, Megatron had a pupils his eyes. Personality Relationships Friends and Allies Familiy *original Megatron (namesake ancestor) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Cybertron Elite Guard Weapons and Abilites History In the waning years of Cybertron, Megatronus was a gladiator who fought alongside with Ultra Prime in the Kaon arena. Observing a disparity in freedom among the classes of his race, and that the ruling class was corrupt and all-powerful, Megatronus turned rhetorician, trying to effect change. In drawing attention to thier inequitoes, he inspired a young Autobot Hall of Records before he joined the Elite Guard named Optimus, and them to end corruption and bring equality to the masses. Optimus became close to Ultra Prime and Megatronus, almost like brothers. He with Optimus and Ultra Prime appeared before Convoy Magnus the Cybertron Council. Megatron threatened the council, promising to overthrow them and instate himself as the next Prime—a declaration of hostility that shocked Optimus, and moved him to an impassioned speech in favour of autonomy that successfully swayed the council where Megatron had failed. After reading files and documents about the Great War and his ancestor, he disapperd and was never seen since. He returned as the star pupil of the crimelord and leader of the Decepticons, Cryotek, shortened his name to Megatron, and successfully carried out his plan to steal the Golden Disk and the Data-Spark Dex. Cryotek loved him like a brother—which didn't stop him setting up Megatron to take the fall for the crime, knowing he'd betray him some day anyway. Unfortunately for Cryotek, "some day" was today—Megatron had everyone on the mission who wasn't loyal to him killed, had the data for the location of the Disk and the Dex secretly decoded by Shockwave and Soundwave, and then kept them for himself while he along with other Decepticons that were leaving Cybertron had evacuated and directing the Autobots to his tutor. Synopsis Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Genesis Decepticons Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Genesis Decepticon leaders Category:Cybertron gladiator Category:Genesis Cybertron gladiator Category:Alternate Versions of Megatron